


Voldemort's Plan...

by EternalShipper



Series: Using the Law [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Severus Snape, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: The Ministry of Magic has launched an old Marriage Law in an attempt to end the blood purist movement.Voldemort uses it to his advantage...





	1. Voldemort

He half kneels in front of the throne-like chair, arm supported by his knee, eyes closed, patiently waiting for the others to leave. The Dark Lord had seemed in good spirits, which could both be very good or very bad, but hopefully, he wouldn’t be crucioed before he took his leave.

“Severus” the sibilant voice calls him when they’re alone in a tone he recognizes, even though he has not heard it in years. He looks up and his Master gestures for him to approach.

“I’ve decided to use this pesky new law to our advantage.”

“The marriage law, My Lord?”

“They wish to end the war by mingling the half-bloods and mudbloods with those higher than themselves. And we will play their game for a little while. Once the time comes, those who have married into our ranks will have a choice to join our new world. And you are going to have a special task, my spy…” the reptilian-like man smirks in a way that leaves Severus uncomfortable.

“I’ve arranged for one particular young bride to receive a select list to choose from. I’ve also ensured that the old coot will not be able to manipulate this in any way. Should this young bride choose you, and knowing Dumbledore, she will, I want you to seduce her.”

“You wish me to make the woman love me, My Lord?” Severus' face shows his surprise as Love is not something the Dark Lord as ever concerned himself with.

The older man sighs “Severus, Severus… Do you remember what it was that brought you to me all those years ago?”

The Potion Master gulps.

“Your appetence for the dark arts, the arts of mind magic and sex magic. If I remember correctly you rejoiced in using all three together, Severus. I don’t care if your little bride loves you with her heart. Seduce her body and her brilliant mind. Mold her desires to equal yours. Bring me any information valid to our cause. You’ll have to start very slowly as not to arouse suspicion of the old fool, and to gain her trust, but… I expect you to succeed Severus” Voldemort holds his pale face between his clawed hands “And I expect you to show me Severus, every new step…” 


	2. Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's twist

Severus Snape falls into the chair in front of the Headmaster, as if out of gas, after describing the Dark Lord’s plan.

“Well, my boy, it seems that you’ll have to go ahead with Tom’s plan, at least until we figure out what he wants from Miss Granger.

“Go ahead? What he wants? Have you gone daft? Are you truly telling me to seduce Hermione Granger, wrap her in Black Magic, making her believe it’s her idea and deliver her to the Dark Lord? She’s just a child!”

“She’s a woman Severus. Every straight male in a 50Km radius has noticed that. Lemon drop?”

“Her increase in breast size does not make her a woman!”

“So, you did notice. As such I don’t see an impediment. It will also allow us to keep a closer eye on Harry. He doesn’t sneeze without Miss Granger knowing about it.”

“You’re telling me to sexually manipulate a young woman because you can not control your pet?”

“Mmmm. Not exactly. I’m telling you to seduce your lovely wife, just as your Master ordered, pass on to me any information about what the trio is up to. It will be useful to have you teach her the Dark Arts. In your absence, she will be useful.”

“Are you truly going ahead with this?”

“Don’t pretend you won’t enjoy every second of it Severus, because we both know you will”

“And if she refuses?” Severus barks out in one last attempt to put a stop to this madness. The girl is known for being stubborn.

“She won’t” the Headmaster smiles in a way very reminiscent of the Dark Lord, after all, which student doesn’t surpass his master? “After all, you’re the only candidate who will ensure the protection of her muggle parents.”


	3. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione chooses

Two weeks later Hermione waits for the Headmaster in his office, twirling the big envelope in her shaking hands.

The Headmaster arrives and sits, offering her the customary candy.

“Let’s see it then. “ Hermione passes him the envelope “How many were you offered, my dear?”

“10 candidates Sir!”

The Headmaster spreads the biographies on his desk.

“5 are over fifty; one is my age; one has a first wife, which leaves you without any decision rights within the household; Here is another my sources tell me is a pureblood supremacist and professor Snape, which considering the other candidates is not bad. What are your thoughts, Hermione?”

An elderly hand grabs one of her younger ones as he looks into her big brown eyes, his own faking softness.

“I….” Brown eyes swell with tears and the headmaster directs her to a comfortable couch sitting next to her.

“Please, Hermione, tell me how to help you.”

“I don’tknow what to do Professor Dumbledore!”

“Well, my dear. Looking at your options, the only candidate able to secure both your education as well as the safety of your muggle family seems to be Professor Snape.”

“But, everyone would say my high markings would be because I’m sleeping with him!”

“If that is the concern, I’m sure we can arrange for the professor to tutor you privately in preparation for your NEWTS and withdraw you from the class. The professor is not as hard as he likes to make others believe and should he see your interest I’m sure he’d help you learn further than your current curriculum allows you to.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Of course my dear. Shall we forward the paperwork? If someone else chooses the professor in the meantime we would be in trouble!” He smiles gradfatherly at the girl as she rushes back to the desk.


End file.
